Merodeadores El comienzo de la historia
by Alda
Summary: todo lo que quieres saber sobre la historia de james, lily, sirius, lupin, colagusano, snape y más. Lios, problemas, romances, aventuras, y el avance de Voldemord, ¿cómo llegó el amor a las vida de los merodeadores? ¿como se hicieron amigos?
1. De los merodeadores en el Expreso de Hog

**Cap 1**

* * *

**De los merodeadores en el Expreso de Hogwarts**

* * *

Ya era hora de despedirse. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo de espera, iba a empezar su 1er curso en Hogwarts. James se acercó a su madre, arrastrando el baúl, para darle un beso.

- Vas a cuidarte mucho, mi "Jamy", ¿Lo harás, no es así? – la Sra. Marie Potter estaba apunto de estallar en sollozos, mientras abrazaba a su hijo como si fuera la última vez que lo haría.

- Ya esta bien, Marie, deja al chico, sino perderá el tren – dijo el Sr. William Potter, llevándose a su hijo hacia un lado y frunciendo el entrecejo – Escucha, James, recuerda tu promesa, hijo.

- Sí, papá: Prometo no traer una amonestación durante los primeros 3 meses. ¡No te preocupes! No tiraré nada ni esconderé libros, lo juro – James estaba utilizando aquel tono inocente que su padre reconocía muy bien.

- Ni tampoco sabotear las clases, ¿entendido?

- ¿Por quién me tomas, eh? – dijo el chico, en tono divertido.

- Por mi hijo, James, al que conozco muy bien… bueno, ahora sí despídete de tu padre, hijo.

El Sr. Potter abrazó a su hijo por unos instantes, y lo soltó para que alcance el tren. James corrió rápido con su baúl en mano y a las justas alcanzó la locomotora. Al entrar sucedió algo inesperado: se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que lo hizo retroceder. Un poco más y se hubiera caído del tren en movimiento. Su baúl se fue hacia un lado, abriéndose, pero el se incorporó rápidamente. Al frente suyo estaba otro chico, muy diferente a él: tenía la nariz ganchuda, el pelo muy grasiento y la cara de pocos amigos.

- Oye, ¡Mira por donde vas! – le dijo James al desconocido, pero fue un error; el chico de pelo grasiento se paró y volvió a empujar a James, sólo que esta vez lo hizo tan fuerte que James sacó medio cuerpo del expreso, y se quedo oscilando hacia fuera por unos segundos.

Entonces, alguien lo ayudó a entrar de nuevo. James estaba con la respiración entrecortada, pero se compuso en seguida. Miró alrededor. El del pelo grasiento ya no estaba, y en su lugar había un chico de pelo negro y ojos grises, muy guapo y elegante, el cual lo miraba con curiosidad. James carraspeó.

- Em… gracias…

- No importa...

- Por cierto, ¿Quién era ese tipo?

- Ni idea...

- Soy James Potter.

- Sirius Black.

- Oye, Sirius, vamos por un compartimiento, encontraremos uno con suerte…

- Yo ya tengo uno…

- ¿así?

Caminaron hacia el compartimiento de Sirius, después de recojer las cosas de James y meterlas en el baúl, pero al llegar, vieron que había alguien más.

* * *

Ok. esta es mi primera historia en , espero que sigan leyendo. Gracias! 


	2. De lo ocurrido en el Expreso de Hogwarts

**Cap 2

* * *

**

**De lo ocurrido en el Expreso de Hogwarts

* * *

**

Sentado a un lado y apoyado sobre el cristal de la ventana se encontraba un chico muy pobremente vestido: su túnica estaba llena de parches y su baúl era muy viejo. Además, llevaba un pasamontañas puesto, cosa muy rara porque hacia sol.

- Hey, amigo… - empezó James – oye – el chico lo zarandeó - ¿me escuchas?

- No estará… - dijo Sirius, con un tono lúgubre

- No – afirmó James – está dormido. Bueno – comentó, mirando el compartimiento – podemos estar los tres aquí, hay espacio suficiente.

Acomodaron sus baúles y se sentaron: Sirius al lado del chico y James al frente. Conversaron cómodamente sobre cada cosa que les interesaba: James le confesó a Sirius sus ansias de montar una escoba tan pronto como llegase a la escuela.

- Pues no podrás hasta el 2do año – le respondió Sirius vagamente – aunque en realidad no sé por qué te entusiasmas tanto… es pura disciplina: entrenamientos hasta tarde, gasto en escoba, perder los fines de semana jugando…

- Pues eso lo dices sólo porque tú tienes muchas escobas en casa – le dijo James, algo ofendido – seguramente tus padres te compran todo lo que pides y más…

- Mis padres – repitió Sirius, tratando de sonar indiferente – ellos nunca están, nunca saben lo que quiero o lo que necesito… y a mi tampoco me importan.

James miró a su nuevo amigo: de repente, se había puesto muy triste. Prefirió cambiar de tema.

- Dicen que las clases aquí son muy exigentes, no creo que pueda con todos los cursos, en especial con el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras…

- ¡Ja! Pues mis padres piensan todo lo contrario; creen que deberían enseñarnos más sobre DCAO que cualquier otro curso… es más, esperan que yo ya sepa como utilizar magia oscura para cuando salga de mi 1er año en Hogwarts. Están mal.

El plan de James ya no podía dar resultado, se resignó a continuar la conversación.

- ¿Por qué quieren eso?

- Eso mismo quisiera saber yo – respondió Sirius – Bah, pero qué importa eso ahora… ¿quieres jugar una partida de snap explosivo?

Estuvieron horas jugando y riendo, comiendo dulces que había traído Sirius, y al final de la jornada se pusieron sus túnicas.

- Ya estamos llegando… - dijo James – será mejor que lo despierte – añadió, señalando al extraño

- Hazlo. Yo traeré los baúles.

- Em… despierta… oye, estamos cerca del colegio… despierta – James movió la cabeza del chico torpemente – esto es imposible – se dijo mientras llegaba Sirius con los baúles - ¿Me das una mano?

Sirius se acerco al extraño y de una sola le quitó el pasamontañas. Su rostro estaba marcado por leves rasguños, estaba pálido, y esto se acentuaba con el color paja de su cabello. Sirius sacó por debajo de su túnica una petaca de cuero verde y, abriéndola, se la acerco al chico. Si pensarlo dos veces le empezó a tirar chorros de agua.

- ¡Qué haces!

- Despertándolo.

El tren ya había parado completamente para cuando el chico se despertó. Parpadeó varias veces, como en trance, para desmayarse una vez más en la cara de los anonadados chicos.

Sirius se disculpó.

- ¡Pero si es sólo agua! ¡Debe estar enfermo!

- Hay que pedir ayuda - replicó James

Pero no fue necesario. En ese instante, irrumpió en el compartimiento una mujer vieja, de arrugas prominentes y cabellos en un moño sobrio. Los miró a ambos, vio el pasamontañas tirado en el piso, la petaca en las manos de Sirius, y el chico con el rostro mojado. Lo comprendió todo.

- Tú – dijo la mujer, señalando a James – ponle el pasamontañas, y tú – ordenó, viendo a Sirius – ayúdame a sacarlo del tren.

Los chicos obedecieron a la extraña sin chistar. Afuera esperaban botes para los alumnos de 1ero, pero la mujer se llevó al chico enfermo en un carruaje jalado sin caballos. James y Sirius subieron a un bote y fueron conducidos al colegio, entre muchos murmullos excitados de los nuevos alumnos, aunque ellos estaban muy callados.

* * *


	3. De Remus Lupin y una selección inusual

**Cap 3

* * *

**

**De Remus Lupin y una selección inusual

* * *

**

Al llegar al castillo subieron por la escalinata de piedra, James y Sirius iban detrás del resto de alumnos, preocupados aún por el chico enfermo.

- Los de primero, formen una fila por aquí – La vieja mujer estaba ahora al frente de unas grandes puertas de caoba – en este momento se abrirán las puertas e ingresarán todos para ser seleccionados a sus casas. Silencio.

- ¿Tú crees que esté muy mal? – le susurró Sirius a James por lo bajo

- Habrá que preguntar – le respondió James, y al tiempo dijo en voz alta – Eh, Profesora… - todos voltearon, incluyendo la mujer – Quisiéramos saber si el chico que se llevó hace unos minutos está en alguna enfermería o algo parecido.

La mujer crispó sus arrugas hasta límites insospechados. Sirius le dio a James con el codo.

- Eso – dijo, mientras se acercaba a los chicos – no es de su incumbencia.

- Sí es de nuestra incumbencia, porque nosotros lo intentamos despertar.

- ¿Pero cómo se atreven…?

- Profesora McGonagall – dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Se trataba de una enfermera – el chico no necesita ser enviado a un hospital, sólo está recaído y necesita reposo en la enfermería…

- Muy bien, Srta. Pomfrey – le cortó la profesora McGonagall – puede ir atenderlo. En cuanto a ustedes, ni una palabra más – señaló mirando a los chicos.

La profesora McGonagall se dio media vuelta y fue seguida por la fila de alumnos entrando a un gran salón lleno de gente.

- ¿Qué dices si es que vamos a la enfermería? Me gustaría saber qué fue del chico, porque… - empezó Sirius.

Pero James no lo escuchaba. De repente, algo había llamado su atención: por un segundo, sus ojos se habían cruzado con otros de color verde brillante, pertenecientes a una chica que nunca había visto. Pero la magia se desvaneció por completo cuando Sirius lo jaló.

- ¿Vamos? – lo apremió su amigo

- Esteee… sí, vamos…

Preguntándose aún por esos ojos, James siguió a Sirius, quien a su vez seguía a la enfermera. En una distracción de ésta, los chicos entraron a la enfermería sigilosos. En la camilla del último pasillo estaba el chico enfermo, pero ya no se encontraba inconsciente, sino que miraba al techo, muy tristemente, a decir verdad. James y Sirius se acercaron a la camilla, pero el chico no se percató de su presencia. Colgado en la pared había un rótulo que decía: Remus Lupin.

- Eh… hola – murmuró James, y al instante, el chico que se llamaba Remus giró su cabeza con brusquedad para poder mirarlos seriamente.

- Perdón – soltó Sirius, un poco avergonzado – por lo del agua, ya sabes, fui yo el que te la hecho, es que quería despertarte para ir al colegio, no era mi intención desmayarte…

- Sí, nosotros sólo queríamos ayudar pero…

- Luego vino la vieja esa, ¡y te llevo así de la nada!

- Por eso te quitamos el pasamontañas, cuando el tren…

Remus, pese a cualquier predicción de enojo, esbozó una sonrisa que se convierto en una sonora carcajada. James y Sirius se miraron y entonces… rieron junto a él. Al parecer, Remus consideraba esto como un acto de amistad.

- No se preocupen, no es nada – dijo Remus educadamente, después de reír un buen rato – Más bien gracias, por ayudarme…

- Por tratar de ayudarte, querrás decir – asignó James

- Pero, ¿Por qué te desmayaste? – inquirió Sirius - es decir, no todos nos desmayamos al contacto con el agua…

- Fue una recaída – dijo apresuradamente Remus, de repente se había puesto nervioso – porque… no comí nada durante el día, sí, eso fue…

- Ah bueno, eso lo explica todo – James ya se estaba poniendo cómodo en la camilla de Remus - ¿qué te parece si vamos por comida? Creo que en ese salón están sirviendo la cena…

- Sí, vamos – apremió Sirius – vayamos al Gran Com…

- ¡USTEDES NO IRÁN A NINGÚN LADO! – bramó una voz.

Los tres dieron un respingo y se volvieron. La profesora McGonagall había llegado más enojada que nunca, dando fuertes pasos al caminar. Atrás suyo estaba la Srta. Pomfrey haciendo ademanes de pedir silencio.

- Nunca, en todo este tiempo al servicio del colegio… - la profesora temblaba - ¿cómo pudieron…? ¿Cómo se escaparon de…? ¡Es su primer día en este colegio! ¡SE PERDIERON SU SELECCIÓN!

- Por favor, discúlpelos, profesora, ellos sólo vinieron a verme…

- SILENCIO, SR. LUPIN, Y AGRADEZCA QUE NO LE QUITARÉ PUNTOS A SU CASA… ahora veamos – añadió, mirando a los otros dos – serán 100 puntos por cada uno… sí, eso estará bien…

- Me temo que no podrá quitarles puntos aún, profesora McGonagall – dijo una voz pausada y serena.

Había entrado alguien más a la enfermería. Esta vez se trataba de una hombre viejo, de barba blanca no muy larga y profundos ojos azules con gafas de media luna. Llevaba en sus manos un sombrero muy viejo y raído.

- Como podrá usted fijarse – continuó el hombre, acercándose – estos chicos aún no tienen casa, y debido a que el sombrero seleccionador sólo puede elegir casas esta noche, es preciso realizar la selección ahora mismo…

Sin permitirle a la profesora ni una sola palabra, colocó el sombrero en la cabeza de Sirius. Éste quiso alejarse en un momento, pero luego accedió. Entonces, el sombrero habló…

- Mmmm, valiente, sí, muy valiente… y una lealtad que muchos envidiarían… sí… ¡tú debes ser un GRYFFINDOR!

Sirius sonrió sin saber por qué, y el hombre le colocó el sombrero a Remus.

- Ah, sí… una mente brillante… inteligencia te sobra, muchacho… ¿Ravenclaw? No.. no lo creo… ¡Mejor que seas un GRYFFINDOR!

Remus miró satisfecho a Sirius, e inmediatamente el sombrero fue a dar a la cabeza de James.

- ¿pero qué es lo qué tengo por aquí? Coraje puro… todo lo que un buen gryffindor debe de ser…amistad verdadera… ¿estarás siempre dispuesto a luchar por lo que quieres? Yo creo que sí… ¡Por eso serás un GRYFFINDOR!

James no cabía de contento; ¡estaba junto a sus amigos! Sólo había alguien que no parecía muy feliz. La profesora McGonagall parecía apunto de colapsar.

- Ahora bien, mi querida profesora, me tengo que retirar. Creo que estos chicos no merecen que les baje puntos, ya que lo que hicieron fue antes del comienzo de curso, ¿no es así? – dijo el hombre, tranquilamente – y ahora, Sr. Potter – James lo miró asombrado, ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? – y Sr. Sirius – Sirius también lo miró – espero que se comporten bien con su nueva Jefa de Casa – al oír esto, la profesora arrugó el entrecejo – y la sigan hacia sus dormitorios, en la torre de Gryffindor. Muy buenas noches a todos.

Y dicho esto, el hombre volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la puerta de la enfermería, cerrandola al irse.

* * *

o.O mi primer review! gracias, FLORCHA! me emocioné... espero que sigas leyendo la historia! byes! 


	4. De un suspiro y una apuesta

**Cap 4

* * *

**

**De un suspiro y una apuesta

* * *

**

James abrió los ojos de par en par. Estaba echado sobre su litera, en el cuarto de los chicos de primero, de la casa de Gryffindor. A su izquierda se encontraba Sirius, durmiendo placidamente, con una cara de angelito poco creíble cuando estaba despierto y las sábanas tiradas a un lado de la cama. A la derecha estaban las cosas de Remus, que aún estaba en la enfermería: eran objetos sin mucho valor, muy limpios sí, pero viejos. Sin embargo, había una cama más, en donde solo se veía un bulto envuelto en sábanas y roncando.

Tenía flojera de levantarse, pero aún así tiró del cubrecama a un lado y bostezó abiertamente. Mientras se vestía, intentaba por todos los medios levantar a Sirius. Le tiró de todo: almohadas, la colcha, una pantufla y su petaca, al final.

- Ouch! Eso dolió – se quejó Black, sobándose la cabeza

- Duermes como un tronco seco, ¿qué querías? Anda, cámbiate y vamos a desayunar.

- Ya, ya… - Sirius recogió su petaca, bebió un poco, y se fue al baño.

- Te espero en la sala común

- Ok.

James cruzó la puerta del dormitorio y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Ya casi al final de los peldaños, oyó murmullos provenientes del cuarto de chicas. Miró a todos lados, y, él, un chico que no se amilanaba por nada y nunca se acordaba, se escondió sin pensarlo dos veces detrás de un sillón muy mullido.

- ¡Apúrate, Iza!

- ¡Ya voy!

Luego, un sonido de pasos bajando las escaleras, caminando por la sala común, y de pronto, se paró. James asomó el rabillo del ojo por encima del sillón y sintió revoltijos en el estómago al ver de quién se trataba.

La dueña de los ojos esmeralda estaba parada al frente de la mesita central, ordenando su mochila con delicadeza. Se veía frágil, y… "hermosa" pensó James… Sus cabellos rojos vino caían de forma ondulante sobre su rostro perfilado… James la miraba encandilado, y se daba fuerzas… "Ya, hazlo… ¿a qué le tienes miedo? Está sola, dile tu nombre…" Pero justo cuando James se paró como un resorte, todo rígido, la chica se volteó a llamar a su amiga. James se volvió a ocultar.

- ¡Llegaremos tarde, Iza!

- Ya, ya … - James vio como otra chica llegaba a la sala común, descendiendo por las escaleras, y se espantó.

Era la chica más fea que había visto en su vida. La tal Iza tenía una gafas negras de montura muy gruesa, pecas en las mejillas, los labios resecos y el pelo opaco apretado en un moño, que se parecía al de la profesora McGonagall. Llevaba puesta una chompa guinda que no quedaba nada bien con la túnica, y un maletín marrón muy serio en la mano.

- ¿ordenaste tu mochila, Lily? – "Lily" se repitió James.

- Sí, ya está… ¡Mira la hora! Vamos a desayunar… y por cierto, duermes como un tronco, Iza, tal vez debas acostarte más temprano…

- ¿Yo?

- Las dos chicas atravesaron la sala y salieron por el agujero del retrato, conversando. James se paró. Definitivamente, Iza era horrorosa, pero Lily… Lily… "No te conoce, tienes que decirle tu nombre" James dio un suspiro… y al segundo se asqueó de lo que había hecho.

- ¿Qué miras? – Sirius ya estaba listo para desayunar y sacó a James de su ensimismamiento

- Nada… Bajemos de una vez…

- Te veo raro…

. No, no es nada…

James y Sirius bajaron corriendo las escaleras y entraron al Gran Comedor, abarrotado de alumnos y profesores, y con deliciosos desayunos esperándolos.

- E' Huero e' amre – le comentó Sirius a James, con una tostada en la boca.

- Yo también – respondió James distraído y mirando a todos lados.

- ¿Qué buscas? – Sirius ya había terminado de tragar la tostada.

- Ah, ¿Qué?... Mi… Mi horario… - "Ya la encontraré en alguna clase" – Sí, aquí está… demonios, no tendremos quidditch hasta el jueves… ¡me encantaría volar una escoba de una buena vez!

- Ah, era eso… bueno, déjamelo a mí…

- ¿Qué harás?

- Pienso averiguar donde guardan las escobas, porque debe de haber un cuarto o un armario lleno de ellas…

Al terminar de desayunar, salieron a su primera clase del día, Transformaciones, y pudieron comprobar que la profesora McGonagall no había olvidado lo de anoche, ya que pasó por su sitio, y, viendo que estaban distraídos (James y Sirius jugaban ahorcado con ella) les reprendió severamente, dejándoles tarea extra. "Yo no haré eso" había replicado Sirius, lo cual empeoró la situación. "Lo hará si es que no quiere que sus padres se enteren de esto" le respondió la profesora, arrugando los labios. Al parecer, Sirius se lo pensó mejor, porque se quedó callado y cruzado de brazos.

Las siguientes clases no fueron tan malas, aunque Sirius permaneció con su gesto hosco por un buen rato. Ya en el almuerzo, James continuó buscando a Lily con la mirada pero sin resultados.

A la última hora les tocaba Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, con el profesor Kettleburn. James y Sirius salieron del castillo junto con los demás chicos y chicas de Gryffindor… y los chicos y chicas de Slytherin.

Bajaban por la explanada, sin darse cuenta de que eran observados por un chico de nariz ganchuda, y cuando estaban cerca del profesor, en vez de acomodarse para ver de cerca unas especies rarísimas, Sirius señaló un cuarto pequeño, cerca de los vestidores en el campo de quidditch.

- De seguro allí están las escobas – le dijo a James.

El volteó a ver el cuartucho. Sinceramente, ansiaba montar una escoba, porque sus padres nunca le habían comprado una debido a sus continuos castigos. Aún así, su padre le había prometido una buena escoba si es que se comportaba bien los tres primeros meses (no había impuesto un lapso de tiempo mayor ya que conocía la tendencia de James a meterse en líos). "Pero de qué te preocupas… sólo le das una miradita, nadie se dará cuenta…"

- Iremos cuando acabe la clase – James se había decidido a arriesgarse

- Bien dicho

La espera desespera. James y Sirius pasaron dos horas escuchando sobre los porlocks y sus características, aunque en realidad James observaba a Lily, que estaba en la fila de adelante con su anormal amiga, tomando apuntes.

Por fin, cuando tocó la campana, y todos los alumnos, cansados, atravesaban la explanada de regreso al castillo, James y Sirius se escabulleron entre los arbustos y de cuclillas fueron hasta el cuartucho. Tenía la manija oxidada y de un empujón, James la abrió por completo.

El cuarto estaba muy oscuro, pero James y Sirius podían notar que permanecía limpio. En un extremo se encontraba un baúl estremeciéndose, en otro bates y guantes colgados, afiches de quidditch parecidos a los que tenía James en su cuarto, y, al fondo, muchas escobas (como 25) apiñadas unas sobre otras.

- El mango es áspero – declaró James, tocando una de ellas – y son realmente mucho más antiguas de lo que me imaginé.

- Ah, no me digas que ahora no quieres montarla sólo por ser vieja – le espetó Sirius. Su humor seguía un poco ácido.

- No, sí la montaré, y ahorita mismo.

- No lo creo – dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

El tipo de la nariz ganchuda los había seguido hasta allí, y estaba apoyado en una de las paredes del cuarto. Sirius lo reconoció de inmediato.

- ¿Tú? ¿Qué quieres? – le dijo fríamente

- No te metas que no es contigo – le respondió Snape a Sirius – sólo vengo a cobrarme lo que me debes – masculló, dirigiéndose a James - ¿Crees que a los profesores les interese saber que estás haciendo? ¿entrando a un cuarto privado y sin permiso?

- ¿Es lo que harás, correr con el chisme? – le espetó James – Nunca había conocido a un METENARICES más grande que tú…

- ¡Cierra la boca! – Snape había sacado la varita de la túnica y apuntaba a James, temblando - Te lo advierto… una palabra más y te arrepentirás… veremos quien será el perdedor cuando hable con la jefa de tu casa.

James se sobresaltó: Snape se estaba dando la vuelta para irlo a acusar. No, no podía permitirlo, pero cómo evitarlo… cómo… si es que era castigado, de seguro su padre no le compraría la escoba…

- Espera un segundo – le dijo en tono decidido – espera, espera… ¿por qué viniste a hurtadillas, eh? Tú también estarías en problemas si nos acusas… De seguro que ni puedes volar una escoba, y por eso viniste antes de la clase del jueves, para no hacer el papelón de tu vida, ¿no? Pobre, ¿Habría que ayudarlo, no Sirius?

- ¿Ayudar a éste? – dijo Sirius incrédulo, mirando a James. Éste le devolvió una mirada significativa, y Sirius la captó – Ah, claro, ayudarlo… aunque, no, no creo que tenga opción… verás, algunos nacemos con talentos, James, pero otros – y meneó la cabeza mirando a Snape – no corren la misma suerte…

- Un ciego podría volar mejor que ustedes dos – habló por fin Snape, con ira contenida – Su arrogancia pesa demasiado como para elevarse sobre una escoba…

- ¿Y tú podrías? – preguntó James, provocándolo y olvidándose de su promesa - ¿Podrías, volar sin engrasar el mango de la escoba? Apuesto a que tu nariz no te dejaría verlo…

- Te ganaría en una carrera, si es a lo que te refieres…

- Pruébalo.

- El miércoles a las doce de la noche, aquí mismo.

- Hecho. Veremos quién es el arrogante.

- Veremos.

Snape les dirigió una última mirada de odio, y salió del cuarto. En cambio, Sirius retuvo a James.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que has hecho?

- Sí, no me digas que le tienes miedo a ese…

- ¿Yo? ¿miedo? – repitió medio ofendido Sirius – Es sólo que pensé que tú no querías ningún enfrentamiento, por lo que me dijiste, tu padre…

- Mi padre no se enterará de nada…y tendré una escoba para navidad.

Sirius no dijo nada más y salió con su amigo fuera del cuarto. James se quedó muy pensativo hasta llegar a sus cuartos. Se desearon buena noche, pero James no durmió: empezó a planear cómo ganar la apuesta, ya que no había montado una escoba en su vida.

* * *


	5. De cómo se cumple un dicho

**Cap 5

* * *

**

**De cómo se cumple el dicho "caras vemos, corazones no sabemos"

* * *

**

- Habla – susurró Snape, con un gesto amenazante, empujando aún más hacia la pared de la lechuzería al menudo chico escondido debajo de la capa negra, la cual lo cubría completamente de pies a cabeza

- Ya t-te dije todo lo que sé… - habló, su voz era excesivamente chillona

- NO TE CREO – retumbó la voz de Snape – un gryffindor como tú no es de fiar, en especial si no sé quién eres… ¡quitate la capa!

- Ese no fue el trato – esta vez, la voz chillona fue más segura – además, ya te dije lo que escuche: James Potter no sabe y nunca ha montado una escoba en su vida.

- Y me puedes decir… - Snape era cada vez más peligroso – cómo sé que lo que dices es cierto… tal vez seas amigo de esa alimaña…

- Lo escuché anoche – replicó el chico, agazapado – conversaba con Black antes de acostarse, le decía que no se imaginaba cómo te ganaría la apuesta para hoy…

Snape tenía una mirada de triunfo en los ojos negros. Se incorporó, liberando al chico enfundado y disfrutando de la idea de dejar a James Potter en ridículo ante su propio ego, para después lanzarle un maleficio a él y a Black, que tan bien le salían… Pero nuevamente le entró la duda, y el chico encapuchado padeció más:

- Si me estás engañando, te juro que averiguaré quién eres, y nadie te librará de lo que te haré, soy especialista en artes oscuras, de eso no tengas dudas…

- No te estoy engañando…

- Ah, pero una cosa más… ¿por qué me estás ayudando contra Potter? ¿es que hay un beneficio para ti?

- Oh claro que sí – repuso la voz chillona de forma altanera – pero eso no te interesa, Severus Snape, más bien deberías apurarte, no querrás llegar tarde, ya son las 11 y 50.

Y antes de que Snape pudiera detenerlo, el chico se escabulló por entre sus brazos, y corrió en dirección a la salida de la lechuzería, tropezando. Siguió corriendo hasta que Snape lo perdió de vista: recién allí se liberó de la capa. Snape se dirigió al primer nivel, abriendo con un hechizo las puertas del colegio y bajando por la alameda hacia el campo de quidditch.

No había rastro de James o Sirius. Snape caminó y abrió la puerta del cuarto de escobas, para escoger antes que Potter la mejor escoba dentro de tantas viejas. Tardó unos minutos observando cada una, hasta que…

- No sabía que Snivelli era tan puntual a sus citas, Sirius – James Potter, sin que Snape se diera cuenta, ya había entrado hasta la mitad del cuarto, zarandeando su varita y al lado de Sirius – pero ni aún con la Nimbus 1000 podrías contra mí…

- ¿Y tu escoba, Potter? ¿No será que no puedes encontrar una, porque nunca has montado alguna en tu vida?

James se intimido ligeramente, ¿cómo Snape sabía de eso? Sólo se lo había contado a Sirius la noche anterior… Sirius también lo miro extrañado.

- Mira, Snivelli, si crees que cambiando de tema lograrás perdón por tus estupideces, pierdes el tiempo – James se acercó al montículo de escobas y sindemora cogió la primera que estuvo a su alcance – listo, con cualquier escobita te gano… un minuto, Snivelli, sólo te queda un minuto más para arrepentirte de la apuesta y no golpearte el trasero al caer de ¿cuánto? ¿20 metros? ¡Debe doler!

James y Sirius dejaron a Snape sólo en el cuarto, y salieron al aire libre, James con escoba en mano.

- ¿Por qué no intentas una vez, antes de que Snape venga? – le inquirió Sirius a James, caminando con él y mirando el castillo.

- Porque estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme – le respondió algo brusco James.

Continuaron caminando, cuando James vio algo extraño en unos arbustos cercanos, algo los movía deliberadamente.

- ¿Oye Potter, voy a tener que esperarte toda la madrugada?

James se distrajo de los arbustos para fijar su vista en Snape, quien llegaba cargando una escoba muy fea. La preocupación por no haber montado una escoba en su vida fue desplazada por la emoción de la apuesta: era justo lo que le gustaba a James, el peligro y arriesgarse hasta decir basta.

Snape se puso al costado de James y montó la escoba, preparado. Sirius esperó a que James hiciera los mismo para dar la cuenta: 3… 2… 1… ¡YA!

Y sucedió todo en un instante: Snape salió despedido de forma muy chueca hacia arriba, tambaleándose, y a duras penas dirigiendo bien la escoba. Pero James no. James estaba allí, tirado en el gras y sobándose la cabeza, ya que a la voz de Sirius para el inicio de la carrera, y cuando iba a despegar, una piedra le cayó en la sien, pequeña, pero suficiente para detener su concentración y hacer que soltara la escoba.

- ¿Pero qué demonios…? – empezó James incorporándose y mirando hacia donde había salido la piedra y se quedo mudo. Un chico muy menudo acababa de salir de los arbustos e inmediatamente estaba jalando a Sirius y a James en dirección a las plantas.

- ¿qué haces? - Le dijo Sirius al chico desconocido

- Esconderlos – chilló él, señalando hacia las puertas del colegio

A lo lejos, la inconfundible sombra de la Profesora McGonagall se dirigía hacia el campo de quidditch. No lo pensaron dos veces para seguir al extraño.

- SEÑOR SEVERUS SNAPE – bramó la voz de la profesora acercándose cada vez más al arbusto. James contenía la respiración – ¡BAJE AHORA MISMO!

Tal vez fuera por la incapacidad de Snape para mantenerse sobre una escoba, o el miedo que le produjo ver a la profesora debajo suyo, lo cierto es que cayó sin más por los escasos 4 metros que había pasado para elevarse. Sin miramientos, McGonagall lo levantó por el brazo, temblando.

- Pro-profesora – jadeó Snape – puedo explicárselo todo…

- Ni una palabra más, jovencito, vamos directamente con el jefe de su casa.

- ¡Pero yo fui víctima de una trampa!

- ¡Víctima de su insensatez, querrá decir!

- ¡James Potter fue el que me condujo aquí, me engañó y…!

¡- BASTA! No veo a nadie más aquí, Sr. Snape, ¡no trate de salvarse del castigo! ¡ADELANTE!

Y volviendo sobre sus pasos, McGonagall se llevó a Snape de vuelta al castillo, no sin antes dirigir una mirada al cielo, por sí efectivamente, Potter estaba haciendo de las suyas. Todo había terminado esa noche, pero sólo para Snape, porque en las mentes de James y Sirius, una duda se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Por fin, Sirius habló:

- ¿Quién eres? – le dijo al chico encapuchado, aún escondido en el arbusto

- Peter Petigrew – chilló el chico, sacándose la capa y la capucha, y mirándolos a ambos con ojos llorosos.

* * *

**para lau: **graxias, mil graxias por el lindo review! perdon por la demora en este cap, es que he estado de viaje y no tenia modo de avanzarlo... siento decirte que este fic no será un slash, pero espero que aún así lo sigas leyendo! un gran abrazo, alda


End file.
